


【索香】Happy Anniversary

by Osee



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osee/pseuds/Osee





	【索香】Happy Anniversary

1.

会议室里的气氛非同寻常的紧绷着。

玻璃墙外是人声杂乱的律所办公区，一墙之隔的房间内则安静得可怕。

坐在长会议桌尽头的索隆西亚双臂抱胸，面色阴沉，浑身散发的低气压正是紧绷气氛的源头。

他的独眼牢牢盯着走廊尽头的电梯口，像尊雕像一样一动不动。直到电梯门再次打开，他所等待的男人光鲜亮丽地出现，一身整洁白西装配上金色的头发，活像朵招摇盛开的花。

索隆西亚拧了拧眉头，似乎对眼前出现的这个与自己的气质完全无法相融的男人的招摇姿态不屑一顾。

来的人名叫山治诺，是索隆西亚的合法伴侣。

这是他们结婚的第六个年头，而在接近结婚六周年纪念日的今天，他们聚在这间律师事务所，正准备协议离婚。

山治诺当上家族的教父刚满一年时间，行事作风和他的着装风格一样，张扬且引人注目。他的一左一右各跟着一名手下，拎着公文包的私人律师则跟在正后方。

他推开会议室的门，带着外界的好奇目光与窃窃私语声走进来，径直走向长桌的另一端坐定，抬起左手打了个响指，其中一名手下心领神会地掏出烟匣，取出一支雪茄，夹掉烟帽递给他。

山治诺叼上雪茄，始终看也不看他的“合法丈夫”一眼，右臂伸直又收回，低头看向从衣袖底下露出的手表，说：“我只有半小时时间，开始吧。”

两方的律师在长桌两边面对面坐定，他们对彼此都已经不再陌生，因为近两个月来他们见面的次数就像老朋友一样频繁。

协议离婚对于律师来说从来都不是轻松的工作，尤其是当婚姻双方都是权力在握、性格强硬，且名下资产丰厚的黑手党教父。

“你昨晚去哪儿了？”索隆西亚将两只胳膊撑在桌沿上，语气不善地提问道。

“我说了，我只有半小时，你想把时间都浪费在这种无关的问题上？”山治诺不耐烦地回答。他微微偏过头，方便手下将他的雪茄点燃。

索隆西亚脸上显露出明显的怒意，但他并没有再继续追问下去，那样就显得他太过于在乎了。“如果你不迟到，我们今天就能有充足的时间把这份狗屁协议的狗屁条款商讨完。”

“谁知道你能难得一见的守时？”山治诺身体后倾靠上椅背，灰白色的烟从他微张的嘴唇间徐徐涌出，他充满讥讽地哼笑了一声，终于肯抬起眼来正眼瞧一瞧他的丈夫：“老子等过你那么多次，这次你就把抱怨咽回肚子里去吧！”

这是句只有他们才能领会其深意的句子，因为在他们的关系发展到要离婚决裂之前，他们已经把所有矛盾全部以激烈争吵的形式交流了数不清多少遍。

索隆西亚被噎得没了话，两方律师趁着空挡交换各自拟定的全新的财产分割协议，两位雇主则隔得老远面对面坐着，等待律师们将协议读完。

山治诺静静抽烟，目光飘向落地窗外；索隆西亚继续摆着张臭脸，忍不住打量起他一夜未归的伴侣，想要寻找某些痕迹。

他们虽然在闹离婚，却仅仅只是分房而眠。在离婚协议正式签定之前，忠贞依然是他们岌岌可危的婚姻中必须遵守的默认条约。

2.

七年前，意大利南部第二大黑手党家族的教父索隆西亚为了追求敌对势力的二把手，闹得满城风雨，人尽皆知。

靠着铁腕作风谋得权势与地位的西西里硬汉在恋爱这种细腻小事上反倒使不出什么花哨手段，他只会在周围人的建议下送花、送昂贵的礼物，并以暗中恐吓的方式驱赶开山治诺身边的莺莺燕燕。每次约会只能靠围追堵截，连第一次睡在一起都是以半强迫的方式。好在山治诺当时已经喜欢上了他这种直来直往的强硬，不然他最终得到的就不是婚约，而是一张法院的传票了。

他们当年的婚礼办得盛况空前，两大黑手党势力熄灭战火，成功联姻，这是连政坛都要抖三抖的大新闻。

他们曾经是多么让人羡艳的一对。如今与山治诺结婚六年，当天神般惊艳了时光的男人变成朝夕相处、每日为柴米油盐烦忧的平凡人，索隆西亚的热情便一天天消退了。

在协议离婚的这两个月里，索隆西亚总会去想，如果七年前的那个夜晚，他对舞池里挽着女人的腰肢献殷勤的金发男人仅仅只是远观欣赏，在那几支舞曲结束后就默默离开，山治诺在他心里是否会永远以天神般的形象存在？

“你还爱他吗？”这是索隆西亚第一次咨询离婚律师时，律师问他的问题。

“别扯这种没用的废话。”他当时这样回答。

3.

“我要那辆悍马。”山治诺将协议摔回桌上，用食指揉了揉太阳穴：“上次我就说过了，为什么这条还是没改？”

索隆西亚捏着协议副本，同样不耐烦地指出：“你从来都不开那辆车。”

“那是你结婚前送给我的，属于我的婚前财产。我们现在谈的是财产分割，不是谁开那辆车的次数比较多！”

“我已经把度假区那栋湖畔木屋让给你了，你还有什么不满的？”

“那偏远的鬼地方我们去过几回？你怎么好意思把没用的东西塞给我！”

索隆西亚被噎得停顿片刻，提高音量问：“你知不知道那块地现在市值多少？”

“你想细算价值？那好。”山治诺的声音也一并跟着拔高，咄咄逼人地说：“我们现在住的那栋房子，我要跟你一人各一半。但是我以后绝不会继续跟你住在一起！所以，你最好给房子估个价，或者直接把它给卖了，这样我们才能一人分一半。”

“房子卖了我住哪？”

“老子才不管你住哪，你就算去住狗窝也跟我没关系！”

“你他妈说什么？”

眼看协商又要变味，两位律师急忙出言安抚，却毫无作用，他们的声音很快就被越来越激烈的争吵声淹没了。

事实上，从两位黑手党教父现有的身家和未来的发展来看，他们其实并不缺钱花。无论是家族管辖地盘的争夺还是这场离婚战，他们纯粹只是非要赢过对方不可。

当婚姻中的双方不再以情意来衡量彼此的价值，只以锱铢必较的难看方式来争论得失时，他们所说出的每一句话都势必在消磨这六年来苦心经营的感情。

“我不想再跟你废话了！我一会儿还有约，今天就到此为止吧。”山治诺站起身，扣好西装外套的扣子。他出门时的行头永远都精心搭配，所以就连索隆西亚也很难看出他是要去赴什么样的约。

索隆西亚很想问：“你约了谁？约在哪里？”他对另一半的占有欲和控制欲这些年已经深深刻进了骨头里，一时半会根本难以纠正。他不得不强迫自己闭上嘴，目送山治诺走出会议室。

“今天敲定了几条？”索隆西亚问正在收拾文件的律师。

律师尴尬地笑了笑，回答：“五条。”

索隆西亚低声骂了句脏话，也起身走了出去。

山治诺这会儿还没乘上电梯，索隆西亚走过去与他隔着一段距离并排站在一起，他们各自的手下则站在后方。

电梯外侧门的金属面反射着模糊的人影，在等电梯的短暂时间里，索隆西亚注视着镜面里的山治诺，最终还是忍不住问：“你昨晚到底在哪儿睡的？”

这时，电梯门在他们面前打开了。山治诺偏过头瞥了他一眼，没有回答这个问题，而是先一步迈进电梯。

索隆西亚站在原地没动，山治诺转过身来与他面对面相视，眼神里有种他读不懂的情绪。

他正因对方的沉默作答而愈发窝火，咬着牙说：“我等下一趟。”

4.

当天夜里，山治诺直到凌晨才回来。

已经睡下的索隆西亚听到响动从床上起身，走出卧室向楼下看去。从他们草拟离婚协议开始，山治诺就搬去了一楼的客房，今夜自然也不会到他的房间来。

他走下楼梯来到客房门口，山治诺正在床边换衣服，对他的到来视若无睹。

他站在门边盯着那背影看了一会儿，忽然开口：“我们现在还没离婚。”

“我知道，”山治诺对着穿衣镜解开领带，“你想说什么？”

“我现在依然是你的丈夫。”索隆西亚继续说道。

山治诺将解下的领带挂进衣柜，接着去解衬衫衣扣。他从镜子里看了索隆西亚一眼，淡然地提醒：“很快就不是了。”

是啊，很快就不是了。等那份狗屁协议的条款全部敲定，他们各自签上名字，就可以不留牵挂的分道扬镳了。

索隆西亚本以为他对山治诺的热情已经被岁月磨光，以为他不再需要这个总惹他生气的家伙朝夕相处的陪伴，直到快要失去时他才发现，经过六年时间培养的习惯简直坚实得可怕，他的手并没有他想的那么容易放开。

索隆西亚走到山治诺身后，两只手先是搭在他的肩头，然后沿着手臂滑下去，想要从背后搂住他。山治诺用手肘狠狠向后顶了一下，拒绝了这个拥抱。索隆西亚便直接捏住他的手腕，一用劲将他按倒在床上。

“你干什么？”山治诺猝不及防被扑倒，立马反应激烈地挣扎起来。“你放开！”

索隆西亚用整个身体的重量压制住挣扎，单手扣住山治诺的双腕，另一只手伸下去解他的腰带。索隆西亚的力气大极了，捏住腕骨的手指像铁箍一样牢。

山治诺反抗无果，气急败坏地大声嚷道：“我他妈要揍你了！”

“你可以试试看。”索隆西亚不以为意地回道。

离婚期间，他们已经有两个月没上过床了，就算有一方表现出这方面的需求，他们的相处最终也只会以争吵为结束。哪怕他们在这张床上做出的任何行为都合理又合法，只要有一方不愿意，那就是实实在在的强奸。

山治诺奋力挣扎个不停，却还是被解开腰带、扯开了裤子，索隆西亚的右手从后方探进他的内裤，指尖直接插进后穴。

山治诺疼得浑身一僵，咬着牙骂了一句：“操！我要杀了你！”

包裹着手指的穴肉紧致又干涩，显然今夜——以及昨夜没有被人捅弄过。检查完后方，索隆西亚满意地抽出手指，又将手伸到前面捏住山治诺的阴茎，猜测着这东西在最近有没有捅入过什么人的身体。

“如果你能老老实实告诉我你昨晚去了哪里，就不用面临这种麻烦了。”索隆西亚说。

山治诺的挣扎和口头威胁激起了他的征服欲，他都快忘了这个男人在床上是如此的合他胃口。他的手指力度适中地抓捏了几下，立刻引得山治诺喘息起来。

“…嗯…你以为呢？”山治诺用前额抵着枕头，拧了拧腰想要逃脱掌控。“以为我背着你偷情去了？哈，我可不会婚内出轨，你别想靠这个在财产分割上占便宜。”

索隆西亚咬了一口山治诺的耳垂，索性松开左手，捏着他的下巴让他转过脸来。“你的嘴巴能不能有一时半刻不这么讨人厌？”

“讨人厌的是你。”山治诺冷着脸回答。

索隆西亚盯着山治诺的眼睛看了一会儿，忽然笑了。他吻上那双让他又爱又恨的嘴唇，得到的自然是恶狠狠的啃咬，他便也不甘示弱的啃咬回去。

他们像野兽一样用嘴巴争斗，相叠的身体不断重复着挣扎与压制的戏码，直到两个人都气喘吁吁。

在索隆西亚有更进一步动作之前，客房的门很不适时的被人敲响，他们只好停下动作。

那扇门一直没关，来到门外的人自觉退回看不见房内景象的位置，稍稍提高音量说：“Boss，有件紧急事。”

山治诺听出那是他手下的声音，双手撑着床面抬起身体，把压在背上的、沉甸甸的重量顶开，边提裤子边问：“怎么了？”

“路飞奥涅传来消息，要您和索隆西亚先生明早去见他，他有要紧事要跟你们商议。”

“知道了。”山治诺应道。

之后，门外响起一串脚步声，等那声音渐行渐远直至消失，山治诺重新系好腰带，看向还赖在他床上的索隆西亚，说：“不用我重复了吧？”

“我听见了。”索隆西亚翻身坐到床边，揉了揉结结实实吃了几拐的肚子。

如果刚才不被打扰，他没准真的会硬来。在他心里已经枯燥得如一潭死水的婚姻今天泛起了一点儿涟漪，让他重新品尝到了曾经的热情，但他不确定这是否只是一时回光返照。

山治诺像避开瘟神般绕过他走向房间另一头，从桌上拿起烟盒，抽出一支烟来点燃。

索隆西亚注视着他的背影，突然问：“为什么我们会走到离婚这一步？”

山治诺打开一瓶龙舌兰的盖子，往杯子里倒入半杯酒，两指夹下香烟，徐徐吐出一口烟雾，平静地回答：“因为你他妈是个混蛋。”

5.

西西里的三大黑手党家族在各自利益的纷争上可以数年如一日的争斗不休，但在面对外来者时却又可以像手足兄弟般同仇敌忾。

当一伙俄罗斯黑帮的势力渗透进来企图侵占属于他们的地盘时，这三个家族在路飞奥涅的撮合下结为同盟，共同对付起了外来的敌手。

由于联姻破裂将导致整个地区权力结构的动荡，两位教父的离婚事宜一直在暗中进行。接下来的半个月，他们不得不将家务事暂且放下，一心扑在了更为重要的事业上。

在最后一场决胜负的关键战役中，两伙人一夜之间爆发了数次激烈的交火。过了午夜，为了将对手彻底清剿干净，他们决定兵分两路行动。

在分开之前，叼着烟的山治诺边拉动手枪套筒上膛边对索隆西亚说：“我们比比看，谁干掉的杂碎更多。”

时隔多年再次并肩作战，索隆西亚又亲眼目睹了一回山治诺在战斗中的杀伐决断，这一幕尤其让他看得入迷。

他怎么忘了，他的丈夫，他的合法情人，一直拥有着让人血脉偾张的魅力。其实这些年来改变的只有时间，他的伴侣依然还是他当年所爱的样子。

山治诺见他不回答，便问他：“有什么问题吗？”

他贴近山治诺耳边，用直白露骨的话对他说：“这场仗打完以后，我想干你。”

山治诺先是愣了下神，然后笑了起来，抬腿狠狠踹了他一脚，在他的西装裤上印下一个脚印。

“说什么鬼话。”说完，山治诺转身带领手下推门离去。

6.

直到破晓时分，本地黑手党才将胜利彻底收入囊中。

一切都尘埃落定后，索隆西亚收到消息，山治诺所带领的一小波人与大部队失去了联系，生死未卜，索隆西亚急忙带人在城中搜寻起了他的踪迹。

在一条小巷里，索隆西亚找到了山治诺的外套。那件白西装被丢在一栋旧楼前的废墟上，沾满了血和灰尘。他捡起它闻了闻领口，确实是熟悉的味道没错。

在确认的那一刻，索隆西亚的脑袋里闪过了无数可能性，巧合的、侥幸的、糟糕的，它们编织出种种复杂情绪涌上他的心头。

丧偶是比离婚更彻底的失去。他在心里预演了一遍失去的感受，才清楚的意识到自己的心早已与那人的生死喜怒联系在了一起。

我不能失去他。索隆西亚想。

一枚燃着的烟头从高处落下，弹跳几下滚到他脚边，他抬头逆着光线向上看去，金发男人从三楼的窗口探出头，对他招了招手。

“喂，傻站着干嘛呢？”

索隆西亚悬着的一颗心安稳落回肚子里，把外套丢给身后的手下，示意他们不用跟来，独自走上通往楼上的阶梯。

这是一栋即将拆毁的废楼，墙皮、窗户和部分装饰用的木质结构已经被卸下，建筑垃圾堆在墙边，地上满是砖屑和灰尘。

山治诺的手下被他安排在二楼驻守，他自己则独自待在三楼，索隆西亚见到他时他正坐在向阳的窗台，屁股底下坐的是几块叠在一起的墙砖。

他身上受了点皮外伤，白衬衫刮破几道口子，浸透出星星点点的猩红色，向来梳得一丝不苟的金发毛糙凌乱，看来后半夜曾遭遇一场苦战。

索隆西亚走到他身后，不假思索地开口：“我还以为……”

“以为什么？”山治诺又点燃一支香烟，清晨微凉的风从楼外吹来，他唇间吐出的烟雾随风徐徐飘散。

索隆西亚盯着他的侧脸，把想说的话又咽了回去，只回答：“没什么。”

山治诺站起身，回头看了他一眼，目光又飘向窗台外。此时天光已经大亮，金色的朝阳从颓败的楼宇间露出脸来。山治诺注视着这难得一见的景色，沉默片刻后忽然问：“你记不记得今天是什么日子？”

索隆西亚想了想，直接回答：“不记得。”

“哈，我就知道会是这个答案。”山治诺用两指夹下香烟，往脚边弹落一截烟灰，接着问：“你刚才是在担心我死掉吗？”

“……”索隆西亚没想到自己的心思会这么容易被揭穿，一时不知道该如何接话。

山治诺用开玩笑的语气逗他：“假设我真的死了，你会不会为我掉出几滴眼泪？”

索隆西亚反问：“你还不了解我吗？”

山治诺轻笑了几声，用力吸入一口烟，然后长长吐出一声叹息。他的笑容逐渐隐去，回答中满是无奈：“如果我有我想的那么了解你，我们就不会走到这一步了。”

这句话像支利箭般扎进索隆西亚的心口，他想起近几个月自己做出的混账事，只觉得懊悔无比。

他这一生哪还离得开他呢？从他们在两方家族成员的见证下宣读结婚誓言的那一刻开始，他们的生命就紧紧纠缠在一起，再也分不开了。

索隆西亚走到山治诺身后，抬起双臂抱住他。大概是打完胜仗后心情正不错，山治诺由着他拥抱，没像往常那样赏他几记肘击。

长时间在窗台边吹冷风的身体有些发凉，索隆西亚更用力地收紧手臂，把山治诺箍在自己发热的怀抱里。他闻到他身上的血腥和火药味，这味道总能引起他的躁动。

山治诺用右肩顶了他一下，拍了拍他的手背：“别抱这么紧，很不舒服...”

没等他的话音落下，索隆西亚就抬起右手捏住他的下巴，转过他的脸来吻了上去。山治诺惊讶地睁大眼睛，偏头想要躲开，捏在他下巴上的手却阻止他这么做。索隆西亚的嘴唇就这样与他的嘴唇相贴在一起，湿软的舌头趁机钻入口腔。

结婚六年时间，足以让人把另一半的癖好和行为习惯摸得清晰透彻，山治诺从索隆西亚的眼神和呼吸节奏中读出了危险，特别是紧贴着他的屁股顶上来的胯部，他知道那是个求欢信号。

“别这样...”山治诺抗拒地挣扎起来，效果微乎其微。

原本环抱着腰肢的那只手滑下去解他的腰带，他急忙伸手阻止。“你是怎么了？”

“我想抱你，这有什么不对？”索隆西亚放开山治诺的嘴唇，转而埋头在颈窝里啃咬起来。这两个月的停滞期不但没有消减他的兴趣，反而让他强烈地渴望着再一次的占有。

山治诺不知道在这种状况下是该接受还是拒绝，没等他拿定主意，他的腰带就被解开，索隆西亚的手伸进他的裤子，直接拨下内裤，握住他的阴茎讨好地搓揉抚慰。他的腰背顿时酥软，反抗的力气慢慢小了下去。

露天的窗台一时只剩下喘息声和微小的水声，山治诺的阴茎在索隆西亚手中直挺挺地翘起，这个缺根筋似的男人在做这种事时总是懂得该如何挑起他的兴致。

他的防御逐渐溃败瓦解，当索隆西亚将沾湿的手指转向后方插进他的后穴时，他连反抗都省去了。

他依偎在身后那个结实的、熟悉的怀抱中，微眯双眼忍受着艰涩的开拓，那两根手指胡乱在他的屁股里翻搅戳刺，既不温柔也无技巧。他伸手向后推了推索隆西亚的肚子，不满地抱怨着：“…白痴…你轻点…”

索隆西亚像没听到这话似的继续着捅弄，他可一刻也不愿停下。很快，手指完成任务抽离出去，索隆西亚拉开裤链，握住早已勃起的阴茎抵住山治诺的后穴。

那东西又硬又烫，山治诺反射性地往前缩了缩腰，索隆西亚紧紧搂着他，直接一挺腰顶进他的身体，他立刻愤怒地骂道：“啊！…混蛋…你冷静一点…！”

“我现在插在你里面，怎么冷静得下来？”索隆西亚说着夫妻床笫间的下流话，吻他的后颈，用鼻尖蹭他的耳垂，下半身则强硬地往深处顶去。

当然，光是进入还远远不够，索隆西亚将他压在窗台上，抱着他的腰狠狠撞击，他的后穴又疼又麻，在那该死的快感到来之前他还得忍受好一阵痛楚。

他用两只胳膊撑着粗糙的水泥面窗台，抬起屁股方便索隆西亚的性器以合适的角度插入，他懂得该摆出什么样的承欢姿势能让自己好受一点，因为这已经不是他第一次遭受这样的对待。他的丈夫一旦兴起，不知节制的劲头经常会让他吃尽苦头。

当摩擦变得越来越激烈，他的腰臀彻底放松，穴肉被彻底肏开时，要命的疼痛终于有所减轻。

索隆西亚一只手捞着他的腰，一只手伸进衬衫下摆在他身上尽情捏揉抚摸。他像有莫大仇恨般用力干他，胯部一下下撞向他的臀肉，对他实施着近乎疯狂的占有。

山治诺低头咬住自己的手腕，以免呻吟声在幽静的清晨传遍一整栋楼，于是那声音就闷在喉咙里，只断断续续地哼出些软糯的鼻音。

这场时隔两个月的性事对于山治诺来说仿佛持续了无比漫长的时间，他们酣畅淋漓地结合，浑身湿透地纠缠，抵死缠绵的架势既像情人也像对手。

到最后，在射进他身体的同时，索隆西亚的嘴唇贴近他耳边，滚热的呼吸几乎要将他烫伤。

“结婚纪念日快乐。”索隆西亚粗喘着说道。

他没有忘。他一直都记得。

7.

回去的路上，山治诺在车里枕着索隆西亚的腿睡着了。奔波了一夜又被狠狠干了一顿，他实在没有体力支撑到家。索隆西亚吩咐司机放慢车速，免得颠簸将他弄醒。

在半路上，索隆西亚接到一通来自离婚律师的电话，他低头看着山治诺熟睡的侧脸，用食指撩起一撮额前金发，轻轻打转缠绕。律师还没说上几句，他就打断道：“撕了吧。”

“什么？”

“把协议销毁吧。”索隆西亚更直接地说，之后又补充：“律师费我会照常补给你，这件事你不用再操心了。”

挂断电话后，他紧接着拨通了另一个号码，对电话那头吩咐道：“帮我订一束玫瑰。”

END.


End file.
